Mickey and Aladdin's foes are on the move/Cassim rescued his son
Here is how Cassim rescue Aladdin in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. Later that night, Aladdin was giving himself his space as Zena came to see him. Zena: Are you alright, Aladdin? Aladdin: I’m fine, Ma. I'm just confused, I just didn't know why I had to find Dad to begin with. Zena: Well, he's right about you, you are a lot like him. Aladdin: Really, what makes you think that? Zena: I couldn't block out the memories of your father's love, I never realized how much you still care ever since you returned the engagement ring. Aladdin: I just don't know if I could forgive Dad well enough. Zena: He still loves us very much, Aladdin. Aladdin: The Oracle was right. My dad was trapped in the world of the Forty Thieves. Trapped by his own greed. I was so stupid to think I could change him. Genie: Trying to show him a better life wasn't stupid, Al. (using his fist as a puppet) Leaving him alone with the parrot, the rich duck, and the thief, that was stupid. Aladdin: Everything was perfect before he came into my life. I just want things the way they were. Genie, what else I'm suppose to do? Genie: (as the Oracle) I'm seeing, I'm seeing... (changing back to normal) nothing for your future if you hold the grudge like this! Mickey Mouse: He's right, Aladdin, your father does care about you and your mother. Iago: Uh, Guys? We've got company, and not the friendly ones! Donald Duck: Uh-oh. It's Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Toon Patrol, the Beagle Boys, the Fearsome Five, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Mechanicles, and a bunch of weasels, they were about to attack. Just as Mickey and his friends distract the weasels, Aladdin makes a head start. Baron Von Sheldgoose: After the street rat! Negaduck: You heard him, don't let him get away! Abis Mal: Get him! Meanwhile, Cassim was outside and notice Mickey and his friends fighting the weasels. Cassim: Mickey! Where's Aladdin!? Mickey Mouse: He's on the run, from one of our enemies, Baron, the Toon Patrol, the Beagle Boys, the Fearsome Five, Abis Mal, Haroud, and Mechanicles! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, and Mechanicles are with them! Goofy: We gotta save him! With that, Cassim had to get ahead start to save Aladdin. Just Aladdin was this close to escape, Baron came out of nowhere as the he trapped him. Baron Von Sheldgoose: It's all over for you, Aladdin! You got nowhere else to go, and no one's coming for you! Soon, Baron is tackled and hit his head against the wall and is knocked out, Aladdin saw his father. Cassim: Keep your hands off my son! Aladdin: Dad? Cassim: Hurry, Son, we must move! So, Cassim and Aladdin run off as Baron, the Toon Patrol, the Beagle Boys, the Fearsome Five, Abis Mal, Haroud, and Mechanicles retreated. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225